Agape: Unconditional love
by didi1897
Summary: Due to some events, Akashi has to come back to Japan and find Kuroko really different from what he remembered. He really wants to find out what is happening. And he will find everything out because he is absolute. What is going on?
1. Where are you now that I need you?

**Author Note: This is the same chapter but with modifications because of there were too many mistakes and it was kind of incoherent. I plan to update this week or next week so stay tuned guys.**

* * *

Blue, blue, blue.

All he saw was blue.

The sky was incredibly blue.

A beautiful blue that reminded him a certain person. The sight made him so relaxed after the awful morning he had just spent.

 _A certain crimson haired man, the Akashi family's heir, was working at his office in London when he got a call from his household in Kyoto._

 _He was surprised because his father rarely called him since he knew he was working at this time._

' _It must be important' Akashi Seijuuro thought._

 _So he took the call and almost dropped the phone when he heard what was being said. "Young master, Mr. Akashi Masaomi is dead" the Akashi household's Butler announced "My condolences"._

 _Akashi couldn't believe it and was in total shock. Although he managed to ask with bitterness filled in his voice: "How?"_

 _That's when he found out that his father got into a car accident and didn't make it to the hospital. He died in the ambulance._

 _Akashi called out his assistant, Mary Clark, and told her to prepare his private plane and informed her that he would leave within an hour._

Then he found himself in his private plane staring at the cloudless sky. He would lie if he said that he was depressed or sorrowful. He and his father didn't really have the normal father/son relationship, they weren't that closed. However, he felt somehow sad about the news. Indeed, he always wanted to be close to his father and he wanted Masaomi to be proud of him. It was the reason he accepted to work abroad, in their company based in Europe. But it was too late, Masaomi was gone. He sighed when he arrived in Japan in the afternoon. He was welcomed with the brownish, pinky and cloudy sky of Kyoto. It'd been a while since he hadn't been in his country. He had been feeling homesick when he was in London. He really had missed Japan.

 _His father wanted the best for him so he studied in a prestigious university in America. He did his trainee course in a particular American firm and once he was graduated from college he went to London to run their affiliated company._

He got off from the plane and got on his car. He was driven to his house and once again stared at the now black sky filled with stars. He was exhausted and just wanted to rest and sleep. Plus the next day, he had to go to Tokyo to supervise the transfer of his father's body to Kyoto and organize his funeral (A/N:Akashi Masaomi had the car accident in Tokyo because he lived at an apartment in Tokyo but will be buried in Kyoto because it is his hometown).

. Also he needed to be ready to run his company, that's right **his** company; since he was the only heir of the Akashi family, he inherited all of his family's fortune.

It was so awkward to realize that the man he both loved and hated was not around anymore. He wasn't there anymore to order around and to tell everything he should do. He would never show it off but he was so confused. He didn't know if he was relieved or upset. Life is so unpredictable, we never know what will happen tomorrow.

Meanwhile, a beautiful woman with shoulder-length pink-haired walked with a speed pace through the corridor, and stopped at a front door. She knocked then she entered.

"Dai-chan, I have bad news" she said with her bangs covering her eyes.

Aomine Daiki, a policeman, ignored his childhood at first when she entered and then stopped what he was doing when he had noticed how devastated Momoi Satsuki, a police analyst, sounded. He asked with concern and a bit of horror "What's wrong, Satsuki? Did something happen to Te…"

"Akashi Masaomi passed away "she interrupted him.

Aomine was kind of relieved to hear it, he thought it was something else. "Why do you look so sad, Satsuki?It is not like he was someone kind and really close to you" he said nonchalantly.

Momoi glared at him and just declared "Even so, he was Akashi-kun's father and it is always hard to lose someone you know, moreover Akashi-kun will be put under a lot of pressure now that he is Akashi Corporation CEO."

Aomine sighed and reassured her: "Don't worry too much. We're talking about Akashi here. He'll get over it in no time, it is Akashi after all." and he even added doing the quote gesture "He is 'absolute', remember?"

They were in silent for a while. Then he asked "Do the others know?"

Momoi nodded "It was Midorin who informed me and asked me to inform everyone (generation of miracle, Rakuzan, Seirin, Shutoku, Yosen, Too, Kaijo). He is kind of busy because he is intern at Tokyo University Hospital now. I've already called everyone to tell them and decided to inform you at last because we work together and I can drop the news face to face. " Aomine wasn't surprised since he knew Momoi's abilities to gather informations.

"What happened by the way? "The dark blue haired man asked, a bit curious.

Momoi told him what had happened. And said it was supposed to be Midorima and his supervisor to take care of him.

Aomine nodded "And were you able to reach Tetsu?" he asked with hesitation, not really like his usual self.

Momoi looked down and shook her head with a very sad look on her face. Upon seeing Momoi's expression, Aomine clenched his fist and punched the wall beside him out of frustration "dammit, why are we still so helpless?" he angrily asked to himself, his voice was filled with pain and sadness though.

After that, a heavy silence fell among them.

They stayed there for a while before heading to their homes. (A/N: they are not together nor they live together, they just work together).

The next morning Akashi woke up early and stayed in bed for some time. He sight thinking about how busy his day was going to be and reluctantly got up to prepare himself. After a nice shower, he took his breakfast and went to his car.

"Good morning, Sir" his chauffeur greeted bowing while opening the back seat door.

"Good morning Katsuki, let's go to the Tokyo University Hospital" Akashi announced.

'It would be a long drive' Katsuki thought.

"As you wish, Sir" Katsuki said while closing the back seat door once Akashi was in the car.

While driving, Katsuki watched Akashi through the rear view mirror, he wondered what Akashi was feeling now that his dad was gone.

Akashi was staring at the sky once again. Ironically it was the same shade of blue as yesterday.

Akashi sighed, he was so nostalgic. He really did miss this city. Of course, it is a really beautiful city. But it was not the reason why he was feeling so nostalgic. It was because of this color that brought nostalgia. It was his favorite color. This color made him so happy back then.

He sighed again earning a question look from his chauffeur but he paid no attention to it.

He was so lost in his thoughts, he didn't even notice that they had arrived.

Only when the chauffeur opened the door did him notice that they indeed arrived.

"We are at Tokyo University Hospital, Sir" Katsuki declared.

"Thank you Katsuki, it may take long so make sure to park the car" Akashi stated and left.

Katsuki nodded as Akashi entered the hospital entrance.

A bunch of rainbow haired guys waited for Akashi in the waiting room. They all agreed to gather there to help Akashi in any kind the previous day.

"Hello Akashi/Akashicci/Aka-chin/Akashi-kun" they said in unison upon seeing the red-haired man enter the hospital. "Sorry for your loss".

Momoi added "Nebuya, Mayuzumi, Mibuchi, Hayama will be here to help as well but they have matters to do before so they will be late".

Akashi nodded and genuinely smiled. Yes it had missed everyone yet he was somehow sad when he didn't see the person he longed to see.

"Where is Kuroko by the way?" he asked with sparkle in his eyes hoping to hear that he was late.

However, he didn't expect everyone's reaction.

Everyone froze and stared at each other.

"So guys, tell me what's going on?" Akashi threatened, a scary aura surrounded him.

They all gulped.


	2. Wallowing in regrets

**Here's chapter 2, enjoy!**

 **Warning:** Yaoi, OOC possible, possible abuse.

 **Disclaimer:** KNB is not mine but this story is mine

Regrets, regrets and regrets.

He was so remorseful. He was so angry. He was so helpless.

Akashi Seijuuro laid in bed staring at the ceiling.

He had finally calmed down. But he was still feeling guilty. Yes he was guilty.

" _Where is Kuroko by the way?" he asked with sparkle in his eyes hoping to hear that he was late._

 _However, he didn't expect everyone's reaction._

 _Everyone froze and stared at each other._

" _So guys, tell me what's going on?" Akashi threatened, a scary aura surrounded him._

 _They all gulped._

" _Don't make me repeat myself" he said once again and the temperature in the hall dropped considerably, even people around them noticed that and knew better than to bother the rainbow haired_ _squad._

 _Momoi cleared her throat and was about to say something when Midorima interrupted her "Let's go to a private place, people are staring at us-nanodayo" pointing to some patients, visitors and_ _even hospital staff._

" _Alright, where should we go then?" the crimson haired man asked coldly and his tone could make someone run away._

" _Let's go to an unoccupied room, since it's a hospital there are rooms for night shift employee-nanodayo" Midorima declared leading the way. They were all following him and were unusually_ _quiet._

' _What the hell is going on?' Akashi thought 'What happened to you, Tetsuya? They are all so secretive.' He clutched his fist. Worry and anger started to take the best of him._

 _They checked three rooms and finally found an unoccupied one. Midorima opened the door with his right hand while the other held his lucky item of the day, a dolphin plush, and let the others_ _enter first._

 _In passing, he still bandaged his hands for precision during surgery._

 _Anyway, the room was surprisingly bigger than what it looked from outside. It had a medium-size couch with cushions, two opposite bunk beds and a little table. Momoi and Aomine sat in the_ _couch and since Aomine outstretched his legs there were no place beside them. Kise and Midorima sat in one bed while Murasakibara, who had stopped munching his chips since Akashi asked for_ _Kuroko, sat in the opposite. Akashi stood still and waited for the others to start talking. He was growing impatient and anxious but decided not to urge them judging by their_ _attitude._

" _Aka-chin, I think you should sit down" Murasakibara said seriously even though he still had a childish tone in his voice._

 _Akashi stayed still for a moment and gestured Midorima to start. Then he sat beside Murasakibara. Midorima cleared his throat and was wondering where he should start. Akashi was really_ _puzzled upon seeing everyone's behavior. He became really worried and didn't even know anymore if he wanted to hear what had happened._

 _Midorima cleared his throat once again and finally started to talk._

"Mr Akashi" someone knocked at the door "the dinner is ready" he heard one of his maid announce. When he didn't answer, she decided to enter checking if Akashi was asleep or not. When she saw him in bed and awake, she immediately apologized and bowed. Akashi dismissed her and told her that he wasn't hungry. She nodded and left.

Akashi heard his phone buzz and reached for it. He watched the caller ID and decided not to take the phone call. It was one of his co-worker and he didn't feel like talking about work after this another awful day.

After a while, he got up and went to the bathroom. He filled the bath tub with hot water and immersed his all body and his head into the warm water. He closed his eyes and some memories from high school came back to him.

Akashi and Kuroko started to date after they won against Jabberwock (A/N: I'm sorry for spoiling*bow*). Akashi asked Kuroko out and the latter accepted. He didn't realize at first it was a went to a restaurant and they were walking in the park. That's when Akashi chose to confess to the teal haired teenager. Kuroko was speechless because he liked Akashi too and didn't know how to react. He stayed there with wide-eyes and his mouth opened. Akashi thought he was rejected and was about to say something when Kuroko hugged him and whispered that he only could hear"me too". Akashi froze for a moment to process what was being said and done and hugged Kuroko back, pulling him closer to his chest.

Akashi opened his eyes and pulled his head above the water. He sighed deeply and began to sob. He couldn't hold back his sadness, his anger, his regrets, his worries, his frustration, his guilt, all his feelings and he was in so much despair. Why did he feel so helpless? He should have been there! Yes he should have been there to protect him and to do everything he could to see his smile, to hear his laugh and to stare at his beautiful light blue eyes again. Just one more it's not too late, he still could do something. If there was a single hope, he would take it. Tears were flowing non-stop and were mixed with the bath water. His body shook because of sobs and anger. He was feeling hollow at this very moment. He was so hollow. He felt helpless and for someone who was best at everything, it was the worst feeling ever.

He managed to get out of the tub after he finally stopped crying, he washed his face and started to brush his teeth. His eyes were puffy and red. He hated his reflection. He swore to himself that he wouldn't feel that way ever is absolute after all. He would never feel this helpless and hollow again. He would make his moves. He smirked when he was thinking of what he was going to do.

" _Well, do you remember when his grandmother died?" Midorima questioned. Akashi nodded and the guilt in his eyes was obvious._

" _He went missing after his grandmother's funeral. His parents were worried sick and so did we." the green haired man continued "We wanted to inform you but your father stopped us from_ _doing so. We had been looking for him without your help since you were unreachable." He stated pushing his glasses in the bridge of his nose._

 _There was a long pause after Midorima said those words waiting for Akashi to react or to say something. When he saw the latter with a poker face with no reaction, he didn't even arch a single brow._

 _He continued. "After three months, he reappeared and was not desperate anymore. We were all relieved to see him again like his usual self but didn't realize at that time that something was off_ _about h-"_

" _Dammit, if only we have noticed something was wrong, we would do something" Aomine cut the megane man off and was standing all of sudden clutching his fists really hard_

 _Midorima glared at him for being interrupted, he didn't say anything though. He was actually feeling the same way as Aomine after all. Plus, he let Momoi calm him down._

" _So what happened next?" Akashi asked impatiently and the temperature seemed to drop with his cold voice._

" _Where did I stop?"He asked to himself "oh yes, we didn't realize back to this time that something was off with Kuroko"_

" _Only when he announced that he got married with Haizaki, few days after he came back, that we knew there was something happening. So we tried to reach you again but to no avail." He kept on talking._

" _We decided to fix it ourselves, we were afraid for Kuroko but he said that it would be okay and Haizaki was different"_

 _He sighed "After two weeks, he disappeared. Phone number was unavailable and even his parents didn't know where he was. Now, we still have no clue about where he is."_

 _The atmosphere became heavier by the minute after he kind of summarized the whole story. Akashi couldn't shake this feeling that they were hiding something from him._

" _If he is still with Haizaki and he cannot be reached, it means that he is isolated and …" Momoi said and looked like she was on the verge of tears "We were tempting to call or even going to_ _America to inform you but your father seemed to have relations so he managed to tackle our plan to reach you whenever we were trying to call you or email you."_

 _Akashi knew what that meant and didn't say anything. He knew everybody was watching him but he didn't care. He just stood up and left the room mentioning Midorima to show where he should_ _go to prepare his father's transfer. The intern was a bit taken back by his behavior. He expected Akashi to scold them. He showed the red haired the ways he should follow. He was about to lead the way but Akashi prevented him from that._

 _They followed Akashi. After a while, the uncrowned kings and Mayuzumi arrived. They greeted him and all said "Sorry for your loss" one by one. Akashi thanked them and sensing his mood and_ _the tense atmosphere around the generation of miracles they chose to keep quiet. They helped Akashi with the preparation and once everything was done, the businessman left for Kyoto. When he arrived in Kyoto at 10 am, he_ _organized everything out such as the place where the funeral would take place, flowers as decoration and other decorations, his father's portrait and outfit, his outfit, the monk, food and music._

 _After everything was done, he went to his mansion. He immediately collapsed in his bed and stare at his ceiling. He didn't even have lunch. All the employees were worried about him. Aside from_ _the chauffeur, all of his household employees saw him growing up. But they knew better than to disturb him. They all understood he wanted to be alone for some time._

Akashi was in bed, pajama on and covered with blanket. He wished Masaomi to be there to explain him why he had hind his friends from contacting him. He was puzzled with his father's attitude. However, he couldn't be mad at him. After all, maybe the former CEO had his reasons. He felt drowsy all of sudden. It was normal after the tiring day he had spent and the tears he had shred. He was beyond tired, he was exhausted. He fell asleep. The next day would be his father's funeral. The day after that he had decided to look for his beloved one and to save him. He knew deep inside that the blue haired man needed to be saved.

 **Author Note:** This is chapter two guys! Hope you liked it. Thank you for all the follows, favorites and reviews. And the ghost readers too! I was jumping all over my room when I saw all the support I got because first it is my first fanfic and second English is not my native language so thank you guys! (I have re-read this chapter and fix some mistakes but feel free to point out errors if you find any ok!)

Follows,favorites , reviews and constructive criticisms appreciated.

Please re-read the chapter one because I edited it and added more things.

 **Glyza:** Yes, it is a reciprocated love but with obstacles. Keep reading! Thank you for your review.

 **Nifawiwa:** I'll try to update as fast as I can since I'm a fanfiction reader myself I know what it feels like to wait. Thank you!


End file.
